One more Journey
by miko-angel-kagome
Summary: the well closes for 10 yrs what happens when Kagome returns and everybody has changed! some language and maybe lemons XD so R
1. Sealed and returned

Hey ppl this is my first story hope u like it

Jinx- they better like it or ill kill them!!!

Will u shut up damn!

Jinx-no...did u add the lemons yet

no will u give me a chance!!!!!!

Jinx-...

--""" ok well I don't own inuyasha this will have strong language and maybe some lemons!! Hope u like!!!!!

* * *

"What is taken her so long!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood at the well pacing 

"Inuyasha give her sometime she will come back" Miroku said looking at him

"Yea she only been gone for a couple days and plus after that battle with Naraku we all need to relax" Sango added Inuyasha then looked at them thinking about how badly they were in battle with Naraku

-Flashback-

**_"Die Naraku" Inuyasha shouted as he waved the tetsiga in the air "Windscar!" he shouted then the shot the windscar at Naraku who was in his true form he just chuckled at him and dodged the windscar, Sango and Miroku had been hurt badly in battle and was taken to shelter along with Shippo. Inuyasha and Kagome were left to battle Naraku._**

**_"Inuyasha he too powerful" Kagome said looking at him, he looked back her uniform had been torn but not to relieving she was wounded but refused to leave Inuyasha_**

**_"Yea I know Kagome"Inuyasha said looking at Naraku who stood there chuckling at them_**

**_"Inuyasha get the windscar ready again and aim for his heart" Kagome said looking at Naraku preparing her bow_**

**_"k" was all he said he then got in stance "WINDSCAR!!" he shouted and shot it along with Kagome she shot. Her arrow glowed a bright purple and combined with the windscar it came closer to Naraku he thought he could dodge it but Kagome quickly pinned his clothes to the tree behind him with her arrows his eyes just grew wide as the windscar hit him_**

**_"AHHHHH!" Naraku shouted in pain as the windscar and sacred arrow hit him all they saw was a bright white light shine that made them close their eyes...after that all they found was his clothing they thought he was dead but Miroku windtunnel still wasn't gone but demons had stopped attacking most villages for some reason the weakest demons attack but villagers could take care of that_**

-End of Flashback-

"Plus from the looks of it Naraku was really weakend and is in hiding he might be in hiding for sometime" Miroku said then Inuyasha turned his attention back to the well

"Yea yea but she better hurry" he sat and looked down the well waiting for Kagome to return from her world...

-Meanwhile in Modern Japan-

Kagome just got out of the shower and was drying her hair, she looked in the mirror instead of wearing her school uniform (which was destroyed in battle) she had put on some faded blue jeans that fit around her hips just right she also put on a black wife beater that had Gir (Invader Zim gir) on the front with a cupcake, she puts on a black zip up jacket, she put on some vans her mom bought her then she put a black headband in her bangs were in her face but no emo swish she quickly ran downstairs past the kitchen and grabbed her bag...

"Oh Kagome would you like anything to eat before you leave" Korro(Kagome's mom) asked walking out of the kitchen, Kagome smiled at her and shook her head

"No thanks mom I'm fine see ya in a few days" Kagome said running out the door, across her family shrine to the well house. She looked down the well and put her backpack on which she got a new one it was black and had a pink heart on the main pocket she put that on and got ready to jump down

"Hope Inuyasha isn't mad" Kagome said with a little giggle imagining Inuyasha yelling at her for being late she jumped down thinking she would go through the purple portal but all that happnend was she hit the bottom of well hard

"Ahh damn it" she shouted grabing her ankle trying to push off the pain "Ahh what the hell happened" she asked herself looking up and seeing the top of the well house she quickly climbed out happy she didn't break her ankle she then took a deep breath and jumped down again thinking she would go throught the portal this time but it the bottom hard again

"What the hell is happing" she says looking up "Why am I not going through...oh no" she says with tears filling her eyes "I can't back" she says looking at the dirt under her '_I can't go back...I can never see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara or...'_ "Inuyashaa ever again" the tears fall from her eyes as "Inuyasha!" Kagome screams as she cries more and more

-In the fuedel era-

"Inuyasha what do you mean you can't go back" Miroku says looking at him from the top of the well

"I mean that the well won't let me through"

"Then does that mean its sealed" shippo adds "And Kagome can't come back" Shippo begins to crying thinking of his mother not coming back, it hit Inuyasha hard thinking about Kagome not ever coming back and the well being sealed so he can't go see her '_Kagome...' _Inuyasha then pounds his fists into the ground several times "Damnit!" she shouts...

-Ten years later-

"Kagome I'm leaving now" Korro yelled to her at the top of the stairs, she then saw her daughter looking up at her daughter

"Kay mom" Kagome replied with a soft smile

"Are you going to be okay here or do you have plans" Korro asked putting on her blakc leather jacket

"I think I might take a walk today but thats it and yes I'll be fine" Kagome said smiling then Korro smiled back

"Okay sweety I love you and will see you later" she said walking out the door, Kagome watched her mom leave then head to the bathroom she put in her mix cd and played "Panic!At the Disco-Build God,Then we'll talk" she stripped down her clothes as the hot water fell the from the fauct she went into the shower and washed her hair she got out and wrapped a towel around her hourglass shaped body she walked over the mirror and looked in it she her expression she was very upset and drespressed she has been since the day the well sealed she could never get over it but over ten years she went to school and went to highschool she made new friends but still had her old ones but never talked to them she would stay home most of the time. She then dryed her hair and thinking about the one thing that has never left her mind...she theb went to her room and got dressed putting on some dark blue jeans, black shirt that had white sleeves under it, she the fixed her she put a black headband on but this time had an emo swish (for thoses who don't know what a emo swish is its a part of the bangs that cover on eye) she then did her make-up putting on mostly eyeliner and mascara.

"Well looks like a regular day don'tcha think Buyo" she said looking at her cat who was laying on the bed all he did was meow she then walked out of the room putting on her shoes and grabbing her i-pod,cellphone and keys then put on her jacket she walked outside to see it was snowing she smiled a little

"Its soo pretty out" she then began to walk to the giant stairs when she had a strange feeling in her and turned to the sacred tree she looked at it "Inuyasha..."she said feeling the spot were she first met Inuyasha as she did a cold breeze blew her in the direction of the well house '_somethings not right'_ she then walked to the well house as she opened the doors of the old well house that hadn't been used in a long time and was once again closed up she walked down to it and opened it to look down "Why does it feel like its calling me" she asked herself she then her body sets it self on the edge like shes going jump down

"Maybe its open again" she then takes a deep breath and closes her eyes and jumps down the well, she expects to feel the hard ground smash against her but she feels like she soaring but as she opened her eyes she was on her knees at the bottom she sighed

"Looks like it didn't work" she said standing up but saw snow falling from above she looked up and saw snow falling from the sky she quickly climbed out and looked around to see a clear field covered in snow then she ran into the forest and stopped at the sacred tree

"I...I'm back"she says and smiles

* * *

well i hope u liked it 

Jinx-better have

shut up...well plz rate and review srry if its long but had to get to the point


	2. Seen once again

Well I see you guys like my story so heres more

Jinx- YAY! THEY LISTENED TO ME!!!!

ummm they just read and liked it

Jinx-...--" i know that

* * *

"I'm back" Kagome said looking at the tree she smiled to herself when she heard a noise from behind her, she turned to see a young girl standing there looking at her 

"Priestess Kagome" the young girl said

"Hello" Kagome said when a middle aged woman come from behind the girl

"Natsumi what did I say about running off" she began to say to the girl when she saw Kagome and just looked at her "Lady Kagome is that you" Kagome then looked at her

"I am Kagome" she began to say when the woman bowed and smiled

"It's so good to have you back Lady Kagome" she said then walked over to Kagome "Come you must be cold come with us to our home" she smiled at her Kagome then smiled back and nodded. The woman and little girl led her to a hut at the end of a village when she entered it there were three other childrean there looking up at them but the woman then gave Kagome some tea to warm her.

"Tell me Lady Kagome why did you leave the village for so long" Kagome sipped her tea then looked at her

"Oh well I don't really know how to explain it..." Kagome began but was cut off

"Its ok at least your back with us lady Kagome" she smiled, Kagome smiled back when she felt something tug at her sleeve she looked and saw a little girl looking at her

"Hello there" Kagome said with a smiled at her and the little girl just giggled, then she ran to her mother

"I'm sorry about that she is just so hyper" the woman said

"Its ok" Kagome said "Oh umm may I ask whats your name" she finishes

"Oh I'm Sukairaa" she says with a smile "and I'm sure you already know my daughter Natsumi" she says looking at a girl in the corner smiling at them, Natsumi went to her mother and whispered something in her ear, her mother nodded and the little girl ran out of the hut, all of a sudden Kagome felt soemthing tug at her sleeve. She looked down and saw a little girl with green eyes and long black hair looking up at her

"Hello" Kagome says

"Hi! I'm Momo" the little girls says "Your really pretty" the little girl

"Momo get over here" Sukairaa says softly and the little the girl runs over to her mother and hugs her, Kagome laughs softly

"I'm sorry shes the hyper one" Sukairaa said smiling at Kagome, then a young girl same age came from behind her mother she had the most beautiful blue eyes and she had long black hair, of course that was the twin. So Kagome smiled at the other one and she quickly hide behind her mother

"Oh I'm sorry and this is Nani she is the shy one" Sukairaa said laughing a bit, then Nani peeked her head out and looked at Kagome who was still smiling then Nani came from behind her mother and smiled back at Kagome. Sukairaa and Kagome talked for some time about what has happened for the past 10 years that Kagome was gone. As they did the two little ones fell alseep and Natsumi soon returned and sat next to her mother

"I did what you asked mama" Natsumi said smiling at her mother, Sukairaa the wrapped her arms around Natsumi to give her warmth

"Good girl" Sukairaa said smiling back at her daughter, soon there was an old woman who stood in the doorway of the hut looking at Kagome. When Kagome saw the woman her eyes widen she soon stood up...

"Kagome..."the old woman said

"Kaede..." Kagome replied with a smile

"Kagome is it really ye" Kaede said looking at her, Kagome nodded

"Yes its me Kaede"

"Come child we will go to my home" Kaede said to Kagome, she turned to Sukairaa and bowed to her then left, Kagome began to follow when she turned to Sukairaa

"Sukairaa..." Kagome said

"Yes Lady Kagome" Sukairaa said looking up at Kagome

"Thank you for your kindess" Kagome said bowing to her, Sukairaa stood and bowed so did Natsumi

"It was our pleasure, we are glad to have you back Lady Kagome" Sukairaa said smiling at Kagome. Kagome soon left and was in Kaede's hut...

"Kagome tell me do ye know why the well sealed" Kaede asked Kagome looking at her

"No I don't all I remember was getting ready to come back that day and I jumped down but I didn't go through" Kagome said watching the fire, Kaede looked at Kagome noticing a change in her appearance

"I see ye have changed over the years my child" Kagome looks at Kaede

"Yea I guess I have..." Kagome says looking at her "Kaede tell me something" Kaede looks at Kagome

"What is my child" Kagome looks down

"Where is Inuyasha and the others" Kagome looks at her with saddness in her eyes, Kaede looks at her remember all of Kagome's friends...

"They have gone sepreat ways for now" Kaede said

"Tell me where are they I have to see them" Kagome says clenching her hands in fists

"Kagome..."

"Please tell me Kaede I have to see them" Kagome says looking at her '_I have to see Inuyasha again'_

"Kagome I thought Inuyasha would have founded ye by now he usual would be at the well..."

"What do you mean"

"Kagome after the well sealed Inuyasha would not leave the well for sometime, then he would wander off and several times I have caught him at the well looking down it Kagome" Kagome just looked at Kaede with saddness and worry

"Do you mean that all these years they never went and searched for Naraku..." Kaede just looked at her

"Kagome they didn't need to worry about that because there has been no sign of Naraku for sometime" Kagome then stood up from her stop and began to walk out of the hut...

"Where ye going child" Kaede asked Kagome stopped walking and stood there in silence

"I'm going for a walk"Kagome said then walked out of the hut she walked through the small village, it may have been snowing but there were villagers walking around working and more, what really caught Kagome's eyes was a group of girls surrounding something giggling and talking.

'_wonder what goin on over there'_ Kagome thought to herself as she stopped to look all she saw was a man with jet black hair standing in the middle of them, his eyes caught her but she just walked away, she hurried to the forest of Inuyasha to the bone-eaters well. '_Inuyasha please be there...I have to see you again'_ was all Kagome thought as she walked throught the pure white forest, she soon arrived to the bone-eaters well and looked around to see if she could find the one she loved...

"Hes not here..." Kagome said softly to herself, she just looked up at the sky to see that it was getting dark she just felt like falling back down the well but she just stood there, when she felt eyes watching her she didn't know who but didn't move...

"Kagome..." a voice said her name, her eyes grew wide when she heard the voice '_could it be...'_ she quickly turned around to look into two bright amber orbs...

_'I...I...'_ " Inuyasha..." Kagome said standing there looking into the eyes that she has died to look at for sometime, she stood there and looked at him then she quickly ran to him. When she reached she wrapped her arms around him not letting him go, she felt his long silver hair touch her face she then felt him wrap his strong arms around her so gently...she never wanted this moment to end...

"Inuyasha..." '_I finally have you back..."_

* * *

well i hope u liked it

Jinx-better have

shut up...well plz rate and review srry if its long but had to get to the point


	3. together again

Well I see you guys like my story so heres more

Jinx-Can I type!

yea like im gonna let u type

Jinx-...--" i hate u

yes so do i

* * *

-Last Time- 

"Inuyasha" '_I finally have you back'_

-Now-

Inuyasha and Kagome held on to each other without saying anything until Kagome looked up at him. She looked at his face which had a soft expression on it, his long silver hair that blew softly in the cold winter wind, his light amber eyes that could make any girl fall to her knees, and his adorable dog ears. Kagome smiled softly knowing that she was back with him...

"Kagome..." Inuyasha began to say but was cut off...

"Inuyasha I'm sorry that I didn't come back in time" Kagome said looking at him, he just stared into her dark coffee eyes then before he could say something she cut him off again "I'm just glad I can be back with you Inuyasha" Kagome said putting her head on his shoulder. (A/N just to tell you I'm listen to Within Temptation and Nightwish so the soft songs they have are helping if you want to know what song just ask)

"Kagome" Inuyasha said holding Kagome "I'm glad your back too" when he said that Kagome looked up at him, she looked into the eyes she had fallen in love with. Kagome began to move her face closer to his as did he just as their lips were about to touch...

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" a loud voice came from behind them they quickly pulled away blushing madly, when Kagome looked up she saw a young teenage boy who looked to be 18 or 16 with orange hair that was in a puff ball, she had a blue kimono and small puff pants he had small fox looking feet, then a man with jet black hair came from behind him, he was wearing a purple and black robe, he had a staff in his hands and he had dark purple eyes. Whe Kagome saw theses two she then had a big smile on her face

"Shippo...Miroku" Kagome said running to them and hugging them both, (yes Miroku wanted to be a perv but he was to happy) she hugged them seeing as they have changed a little also.

"Lady Kagome I can't believe your back" Miroku said smiling at her

"I have missed you so much Kagome" Shippo said hugging her she hugged back

"I have missed you too" Kagome said to him, she was happy to see all her friends...

"Come Kagome we should go somewhere warm" Miroku suggested she nodded when she was following Miroku and Shippo she then saw Inuyasha walking next to her, he was quiet though. Soon they reached a small hut outside of the village, Kagome and her friends all sat around the small fire pit and began to talk...

"You look very lovley Lady Kagome"Miroku said smiling at her and looking at her appearance

"Thanks Miroku but its still the old Kagome" she answered with a smile "But it looks like Shippo has changed the most"

"Yup I did grow some didn't I" he said laughing a bit and Kagome did too, Inuyasha sat in the corner like always and looked at Kagome, he so long waited to hear her laugh again along with her smile and scent.

'_Kagome...I'm so glad your back and safe'_ Inuyasha thought to himself when he felt someone touch his hand, he snapped out of his thoughts and saw Kagome looking at him

"You okay Inuyasha" she asked looking at him

"Yea I'm fine..." Inuyasha said looking at her she smiled and nodded

"Well its pretty late now we should all get some rest" Miroku suggested while Shippo was already half asleep, they all went to sleep. Kagome laid on the futon, Miroku was sleeping sitting up like Inuyasha and Shippo was laying next to Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't sleep that night he just stayed up thinking again, he was looking at Kagome as she slept that whole night, he couldn't believe that she was back but he was very happy. Around the early morning there was a small buzzing sound that Inuyasha heard he slowly walked towards Kagome to see the sound was coming from her, he then reached into her jecket pocket and pulled out her cellphone which was vibrating in his hand

"What the hell is this" Inuyahsa said to himself he then pressed a button that played all her ringtones, when he did that the song Nightwish- Wish I had an Angel played very loud, he freaked and tried to turn it off so he kept hitting the button louder "Turn off damnit" he said to himself when then he felt someone touch his shoulder, he tenesed up and turned to see Kagome looking at him with what-the-hell-are-you-doing face

"Inuyasha" she began to say "what are you doing with my phone" she finished then grabbed the phone form him and turned off the music

"Uhh well umm you I" he began to say but stopped when he heard her giggle

"Its ok Inuyasha no need to explain" she said with a smile she then sat down and signaled him to sit next to her, so he did...

"I'm guessing your curious about my cellphone" she said showing him her cellphone to him

"Whats a cellphone" he asked looking at her

"Well its like a phone but you can take it with you and you can talk to people through it plus more" she said opening her pictures on it "You can take pictures on it too" she showed him. Inuyasha looked at the pics of Kagome her friends and other people but what caught his eye was a man kissing her on the cheek

"Who the hell is that" pointing to the picture that made him mad

"That oh thats just yoto, he a friend of mine" she told him as she looked at him "Why do ask"

his face turned white" "Well...I...just...uhh...maybe" he began to say as he turned pink

"Maybe you were jealous" Kagome said and he cocked his head towards her

"I'm not jealous" he said

"Inuyasha I may have been gone for ten years but I still know you tooo well" she said with a smirk he then looked away

"feh" was all he said then he noticed that she pulled something else out of her pocket it was a black rectangle, then she put two white things in her ears. He looked at it trying to figure out what it was when Kagome looked at him

"What are you doing" she asked

"Whats that?" he asked she then took the white thing from her ear and put it up to Inuyasha's ear, he heard music coming from it when he did he quickly grabbed it and looked at

"How is that sound coming form this little thing" Kagome just laughed

"Its an i-pod it holds all my music" she said smiling at him, just see saw Miroku and Shippo looking at them she laughed a bit becuase they still looked tired...

'_Its sooo good to be back'_ kagome though looking at Inuyasha

* * *

well i hope u liked it 


	4. Down the Rabbit hole but stopped

Well I see you guys like my story so heres more

Jinx-Can I type!

yea like im gonna let u type

Jinx-...--" i hate u

yes so do i

* * *

-Last Time- 

"Inuyasha" '_I finally have you back'_

-Now-

Inuyasha and Kagome held on to each other without saying anything until Kagome looked up at him. She looked at his face which had a soft expression on it, his long silver hair that blew softly in the cold winter wind, his light amber eyes that could make any girl fall to her knees, and his adorable dog ears. Kagome smiled softly knowing that she was back with him...

"Kagome..." Inuyasha began to say but was cut off...

"Inuyasha I'm sorry that I didn't come back in time" Kagome said looking at him, he just stared into her dark coffee eyes then before he could say something she cut him off again "I'm just glad I can be back with you Inuyasha" Kagome said putting her head on his shoulder. (A/N just to tell you I'm listen to Within Temptation and Nightwish so the soft songs they have are helping if you want to know what song just ask)

"Kagome" Inuyasha said holding Kagome "I'm glad your back too" when he said that Kagome looked up at him, she looked into the eyes she had fallen in love with. Kagome began to move her face closer to his as did he just as their lips were about to touch...

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" a loud voice came from behind them they quickly pulled away blushing madly, when Kagome looked up she saw a young teenage boy who looked to be 18 or 16 with orange hair that was in a puff ball, she had a blue kimono and small puff pants he had small fox looking feet, then a man with jet black hair came from behind him, he was wearing a purple and black robe, he had a staff in his hands and he had dark purple eyes. Whe Kagome saw theses two she then had a big smile on her face

"Shippo...Miroku" Kagome said running to them and hugging them both, (yes Miroku wanted to be a perv but he was to happy) she hugged them seeing as they have changed a little also.

"Lady Kagome I can't believe your back" Miroku said smiling at her

"I have missed you so much Kagome" Shippo said hugging her she hugged back

"I have missed you too" Kagome said to him, she was happy to see all her friends...

"Come Kagome we should go somewhere warm" Miroku suggested she nodded when she was following Miroku and Shippo she then saw Inuyasha walking next to her, he was quiet though. Soon they reached a small hut outside of the village, Kagome and her friends all sat around the small fire pit and began to talk...

"You look very lovley Lady Kagome"Miroku said smiling at her and looking at her appearance

"Thanks Miroku but its still the old Kagome" she answered with a smile "But it looks like Shippo has changed the most"

"Yup I did grow some didn't I" he said laughing a bit and Kagome did too, Inuyasha sat in the corner like always and looked at Kagome, he so long waited to hear her laugh again along with her smile and scent.

'_Kagome...I'm so glad your back and safe'_ Inuyasha thought to himself when he felt someone touch his hand, he snapped out of his thoughts and saw Kagome looking at him

"You okay Inuyasha" she asked looking at him

"Yea I'm fine..." Inuyasha said looking at her she smiled and nodded

"Well its pretty late now we should all get some rest" Miroku suggested while Shippo was already half asleep, they all went to sleep. Kagome laid on the futon, Miroku was sleeping sitting up like Inuyasha and Shippo was laying next to Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't sleep that night he just stayed up thinking again, he was looking at Kagome as she slept that whole night, he couldn't believe that she was back but he was very happy. Around the early morning there was a small buzzing sound that Inuyasha heard he slowly walked towards Kagome to see the sound was coming from her, he then reached into her jecket pocket and pulled out her cellphone which was vibrating in his hand

"What the hell is this" Inuyahsa said to himself he then pressed a button that played all her ringtones, when he did that the song Nightwish- Wish I had an Angel played very loud, he freaked and tried to turn it off so he kept hitting the button louder "Turn off damnit" he said to himself when then he felt someone touch his shoulder, he tenesed up and turned to see Kagome looking at him with what-the-hell-are-you-doing face

"Inuyasha" she began to say "what are you doing with my phone" she finished then grabbed the phone form him and turned off the music

"Uhh well umm you I" he began to say but stopped when he heard her giggle

"Its ok Inuyasha no need to explain" she said with a smile she then sat down and signaled him to sit next to her, so he did...

"I'm guessing your curious about my cellphone" she said showing him her cellphone to him

"Whats a cellphone" he asked looking at her

"Well its like a phone but you can take it with you and you can talk to people through it plus more" she said opening her pictures on it "You can take pictures on it too" she showed him. Inuyasha looked at the pics of Kagome her friends and other people but what caught his eye was a man kissing her on the cheek

"Who the hell is that" pointing to the picture that made him mad

"That oh thats just yoto, he a friend of mine" she told him as she looked at him "Why do ask"

his face turned white" "Well...I...just...uhh...maybe" he began to say as he turned pink

"Maybe you were jealous" Kagome said and he cocked his head towards her

"I'm not jealous" he said

"Inuyasha I may have been gone for ten years but I still know you tooo well" she said with a smirk he then looked away

"feh" was all he said then he noticed that she pulled something else out of her pocket it was a black rectangle, then she put two white things in her ears. He looked at it trying to figure out what it was when Kagome looked at him

"What are you doing" she asked

"Whats that?" he asked she then took the white thing from her ear and put it up to Inuyasha's ear, he heard music coming from it when he did he quickly grabbed it and looked at

"How is that sound coming form this little thing" Kagome just laughed

"Its an i-pod it holds all my music" she said smiling at him, just see saw Miroku and Shippo looking at them she laughed a bit becuase they still looked tired...

'_Its sooo good to be back'_ kagome though looking at Inuyasha...

Inuyasha and Shippo were out gathering food while Miroku stayed with Kagome. There was a long silence between them until...

"Wheres Sango" Miroku cocked his head up at her, she was looking at the flames

'_Sango...'_ Miroku thought "She...she is gone" Kagome's eyes widened a bit

"What...do you mean by...gone"

"She left 3 weeks after the well sealed" Miroku began to explain "She was very upset and said she was going to go find Kohaku...she was trying to hiding her feelings so she left one morning" Kagome could saddness in Miroku's eyes

"Miroku..."

"I wish she would have let me help her" then he felt someone touch his shoulder, she looked over and saw Kagome looking at him

"Miroku" she said looking back "We will find her and get her back, I promise" with that said Miroku felt warmth inside him again like he always had when he was with Kagome, his goodfriend, he then hugged her and she returned the hug. Kagome decided to wait till the snow cleared and it became Febuary to begin their journey, during Kagome just wanted to be with her friends...and Inuyasha.

-Febuary-

The snow has cleared and Kagome was gathering her things to head home...

"Well I'm off I'll be back in an hour or so" Kagome said to her friends she then walked out the door, once Inuyasha saw her leave he then he shot off...Kagome was near the well when someone grabbed her hand she shot around and looked at Inuyasha standing there

"What are you doing" he asked looking at her

"I'm heading home real quick to get somethings"

"No your not"

"Why the hell not!" Inuyasha was a little suprised at how she answered but didn't care

"Because I not going to lose..." he stopped himself from saying anything else

"Inuyasha" she said "Are you afraid that I won't come back" he looked away but he felt her hand on his cheek his face was brought back facing her

"Inuyasha why don't you come with me" she said as she looked at him "Come with me to my world" Inuyasha looked at her then nodded, they walked over to the well that seperated them for so long but is the very same one that brought them together they looked at each other then jumped down the well, they floated through the purple and pink protal when they hit the the bottom of the well softly. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and they jumped out the well and began to walk to her home, Inuyasha looked around to see that they painted the walls and fix it up a bit.

"Mom I'm home" Kagome shouted, the doors from the house flew open and Kagome's mother stood there to greet her

"Oh Welcome home darling I was getting worried about you"

"It's ok I'm fine" Kagome mom looked at saw Inuyasha standing next to Kagome

"Oh Hello it's good to see you again" she said to him and smiled, she then turned her attention to Kagome

"Sweetie your landlord said that you can move back to your apartment now if you want"

"Landlord" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome

"Ummm I don't think I'll be living there anymore, I'm going back with Inuyasaha" Kagome's mother nodded, Kagome then walked into the house up to her room and of course Inuyasha right behind her. Inuyasha looked around her room seeing it hadn't changed, Kagome then began to gather something and put them in a bag.

"Well I think that everything just let me change my clothes" she left the room and Inuyasha just looked at some books with pictures of Kagome in them, as he looked he could see that she did change over the 10 years they were apart...

'_I'm not going to lose you again Kagome...never' _he thought to himself when he was inturppted by the clearing of a throat, he turned to see Kagome wearing some fadded jeans, a black tank top with a fish net cover and a black zip up hoodie, her vans on and her hair down. Inuyasha was stunned at how beautiful she looked

"Well Inuyasha come on we don't want to keep Miroku and Shippo waiting" Kagome grabbed her stuff and Inuyasha by the hand, they walked out of her room down the stair but Kagome quickly froze at a figure standing next to her mother and looking at her...

* * *

well i hope u liked it 


	5. Author Alert!

** Hey ppl I have been really busy with school and test soooooooo the story will be on a hold but my Sister will keep you happy! She is out of college and has a story she wants you ppl to read soooo she will be wrting one for now**

**Hopefully I'll get to writing soon!**

* * *


End file.
